The invention relates generally to systems, methods and associated software for inserting secondary content, e.g., advertisement and/or promotional material, into programmed primary content, e.g., music and/or video. Primary content and secondary content as used within the context of this disclosure refer to electronic media including audio and/or video data stored in electronic format.